Aries (Feath)
ARIES Aries is Feather's. No touches please and thank you. Coding by AvalonCat! Description "Hey, let's get this done! I'm so sick of waiting for you." -to her cousin, Cancer To most, the most striking thing about Aries is her eyes. Sharp, observant, and fierce- they glitter with an orangey fire that makes this Sky/Silk hybrid somehow both charming and intimidating. She is built sharp and angular- with prominent cheekbones, and angular eyes. Her claws are sharp, with triangular points, painted a striking crimson shade. Aries is a bit on the short and stocky side- she isn't very tall, but even if she is looking up at you, you will probably feel like she is standing over you. When she's angry, Aries appears quite fierce, even a little scary- but when she's in a good mood, a charming warmth spreads over her diamond shaped face. The spines trailing down her elegant neck are sharp, very long and a similar crimson color to her claws- they stand upright, like flames, though, when she is feeling aggressive. She sports a pair of feathery antennae on her head- these are deep blood colored, and tufted at the ends, like small plumes of fire. Her scales, bright and clean, are sharp tangerine- diamond shapes overlapping with each other make up her shiny scales. She has four butterfly-like wings- each smooth, curved, and pale orange- with a reddish color tinging the edges, the same shade as a group of fading embers. The hybrid's underscales are a dark crimson, edged with orange. Aries has SkyWing facial horns, colored a treasure golden shade- the same as her smooth, elegant SilkWing like horns. Hanging around Aries' neck, a golden ram shaped pendant on a slender chain glints against her underscales. The ram itself is in an aggressive position- its head bowed slightly, one hoof raised, as if it is pawing the ground- preparing for a battle. Just like Aries herself. Personality "I will fight as long as I need to! I will not quit. Not ever." Fire. Fire is the word that best describes Aries- flaming, unpredictable, energetic. Like a plume of a flame, Aries moves in a reckless, no thought required way. She is the go-getter of her circle of friends- the dragon who jumps head first into everything, and will work tirelessly towards her goal. She will fight to get what she wants- and she will never give up. Even when things get rough, Aries continues to work hard. That is one of the upsides of her personality- but the downside is how stubborn she is. If she doesn't want to do something, she will dig her talons in and refuse completely. Sometimes she even does this just to be finicky, or because she "doesn't feel like it". Aries is a warrior- in more than one meaning of the word. She fights for the things she believes in, as well as fighting against the things she doesn't. In fact, when in an argument, Aries tends to get very aggressive- claws will be extended, teeth bared, voice raised. She actually can have a tendency to get in a lot of fights or disagreements- not only because of her stubbornness, but her short fuse. While Aries seems like a charming and energetic dragoness, and while, in a sense, is, she is also easily frustrated or set off. She can lose her temper quickly- a habit she is trying to tame, but finding harder and harder to. When she was young, Aries was "the mean dragonet"- she refused to share her toys if she didn't want to, and would start yelling at the other dragonets if they happened to get on her bad side. And the worst part? Her utter refusal to apologize afterwards. She would stand, with her small snout lifted in front of the victim of her fury, and keep her mouth shut- for in Aries' mind, she was in the right still. She still deals with trying to control the impulse to shift the blame on others, but thinks she is has gotten better the older she's gotten. Aries does have a good side, however- and her good side is as bright and beautiful as a controlled flame. Charming, full of energy, and determined- she is a great coach to her friends, encouraging them to always do their best. She is never short of energy- and is a hard worker- not to mention funny, vibrant, and animated. Aries can make all her friends laugh easily, with her playful, outgoing energy and her witty remarks. She thinks if herself as being heroic, as well as loyal- which is very much true. She would march into battle for her friends and family if needed- and she has. History "Ha- I'm just plain awesome. Er, not to be self centered or anything... //lowers voice// But I am..." SCREECH I FINALLY GOT A BOYFRIEND LOL NOT REALLY FOOLED YAAAA! TAKE THAT!# OW IM A DOGE YES I AM AND I IS THE GOODEST DOGE AROUND IM SO HAPPY CLAP ALMONG IF YOUSE FEELIN LIKE A DESPACHEETO MISTY I KNOW YOU ARE SINGING TOO SO LALALALALALA BTW I WANT SOME FRUIT AND IM ACTUALLY DEAD SO IM A DOGE GHOST HAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAH *trails off into hacking coughs* SUCKERS! Aries always assumed she was normal... well, in a sense. She always thought of herself as being "spectacular"- but thought she was destined to a normal life. She was raised in the Sky Kingdom, by her SilkWing father and SkyWing mother. She loved her life, and adventuring in the mountains with her best friend, Leo. When she turned six, she enrolled in the SkyWing army, where she excelled immediately- even the most crusty soldier wasn't immune to her eager, determined energy, though they complained of her recklessness and pride. Aries served in the queen's army for almost three years- and then she had a dream. The dream was beautiful, even restless Aries could appreciate it- bright, with sparkling colors and strange dragons all circled around her. They were wearing strange hoods and silk veils that covered their faces, so Aries couldn't make out any of their features, but she felt an odd sense of belonging- like she was meant to be with these dragons. It was oddly vivid, and it struck her hard- though Aries mostly ignored it when she awoke and tried to focus on her military work. But the dream kept returning- and every time, it hit her even harder than the last time. She came to look forward to sleep (which never used to be the case, as Aries was always concerned she'd miss something while she slept) and seeing these odd, hooded dragons. One day, a dragon she'd never noticed there before appeared- a huge, tall dragon. They were hooded as well, but Aries guessed they were male, by the tone and masculinity of their voice. Sparkling golden scales peeked out from his amber hood and cloak- A SandWing? Aries had wondered- and his voice was strong and powerful, with an intonation that implied that he was the boss, and he knew it. As if on cue, each hooded dragon lowered their head and bowed, all around the huge golden dragon. Aries admired his strength and power- and, though she was prideful, she found herself bowing alongside the others. As the hooded dragons began to rise up slowly, Aries hurriedly got to her claws as well. She cleared her throat, looking up at the big dragon with an expression of mixed admiration and jealousy at how awe-inspiring he was."My name is Zodiac," he rumbled, his voice as large and echoing as thunder. "Are you Aries?" he inquired, but Aries had a feeling he already knew the answer to that question. "Yes," she called back, puffing out her chest with pride. "That is me." Zodiac let out a huff of rumbling laughter. "Ah, you're the confident one, aren't you?" he said, and Aries nodded boldly. "Yes, I am," she said, with a spirited tinge to her voice. Zodiac chuckled. "We need a warrior like you, Aries. You are my choice." She crinkled her forehead. "Choice? For what?" she asked, but her eyes lit up with pride at the idea of being chosen. Zodiac looked down at her. "You are one of the dragons I am calling upon to bring balance to the elements," he said. "Phyrria has begun to lose balance... and you and ten other dragons have been chosen to return the balance." Aries stared up at him. "Wow! That's pretty cool. When do I start training?" She flexed her crimson claws. "I'm already ready to begin. Is there going to be, like, a battle? Cause I'm a pretty good fighter." She looked up at him expectantly, but he gave no response- in fact, his whole body seened to shimmer, including the shiny amber fabric over his face and body- and then the slightest breeze came up, and Zodiac seemed to turn to dust, letting the breeze carry the sparkles that remained of him out of sight. One by one, the dragons around her started blowing away too, until she was the only one left. She let out a furious snarl- how could he tell her this and then leave? Still fuming, she woke up. And that day, she knew her life was never going to be ordinary- not that she had a problem with that Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Hybrids